halloweenhorrornightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:General discussion (About HHN)
Hello Non luget impii. (talk) 18:37, May 13, 2017 (UTC) Hello? Hi! when you post, can you please put four of these: ~ next to the post. Because it does this: Non luget impii. (talk) 18:50, May 13, 2017 (UTC) Ok Like This?Luigi18512 (talk) 18:52, May 13, 2017 (UTC) Yep. So, what's your dream lineup this year? Non luget impii. (talk) 18:53, May 13, 2017 (UTC) Have to go watch Eurovison now sorry, probably be back on the wilki tomorrow now. Please hope for UK to win! Non luget impii. (talk) 18:57, May 13, 2017 (UTC) Good morning! So, what's on the agenda today? Non luget impii. (talk) 09:26, May 14, 2017 (UTC) Idk im going to universal today but before i do im hoping to work on Dusk till dawn. Also universal already started building the facade for sprung tent 2 Did u do the things for the pics? Actually im gonna look at all the pages and fix some things. I was out shopping, sorry. Anything I can do? Non luget impii. (talk) 14:01, May 14, 2017 (UTC) Idk im just updated some pages and makiing them a bit neater. Did you finish doing the things with the pics? I finnished all but two of the pics, it depends how many of them are still on the wiki. Non luget impii. (talk) 14:23, May 14, 2017 (UTC) Ive got school tommorow so im prob gonna be less active The facade for Sprung tent 2 is already being built. RUmors say that its gonna be a crossover sequel house. Im excited. Should three dimentional be spelt on the wiki 3D or 3-D? (I kind of want the Ring to get a house at some point, but with the sequal bombing it's unlikely) Non luget impii. (talk) 15:04, May 14, 2017 (UTC) The ring was in all night die in take 2 but universal got in trouble for it because they didnt own it so they had to get rid of some things so i doubt they ever will because of that Yea, but I would like to see an actual licensed house of it some day. So 3D or 3-D? I always write 3-D I favour 3D. I'll look at the map for HHN 25 and see how it is spelt in Alice and use that. Non luget impii. (talk) 15:10, May 14, 2017 (UTC) Look at the 2000 map at anxietyLuigi18512 (talk) 15:13, May 14, 2017 (UTC) It should probably be on a case by case basis then as in 2015 it's spelt 3D by in 2000 it was 3-D. Non luget impii. (talk) 15:19, May 14, 2017 (UTC) OkLuigi18512 (talk) 15:22, May 14, 2017 (UTC) Btw is anyone else active on this wiki?Luigi18512 (talk) 15:22, May 14, 2017 (UTC) Nope. Just the two of us. Non luget impii. (talk) 15:26, May 14, 2017 (UTC) The last user other than the two of us edited in last March (to the best of my knowlege) Non luget impii. (talk) 15:28, May 14, 2017 (UTC) RIPLuigi18512 (talk) 15:29, May 14, 2017 (UTC) Don't know why it's been abandonded like this thought, I don't think anyone was editing during HHN26 either. Non luget impii. (talk) 15:32, May 14, 2017 (UTC) Ten who made the exorcist and krampus pagesLuigi18512 (talk) 15:35, May 14, 2017 (UTC) Sorry. To find March, I filtered out all edits by logged in users, they were logged in. It was a user called Sammers8888. Non luget impii. (talk) 15:38, May 14, 2017 (UTC) So there is another guy editing?Luigi18512 (talk) 15:41, May 14, 2017 (UTC) They last edited on the 2nd of March this year. Non luget impii. (talk) 15:43, May 14, 2017 (UTC) So before Ahs was even annonced great...Luigi18512 (talk) 15:44, May 14, 2017 (UTC) Anyway, what would be your dream lineup this year be? Including AHS. houses or scare-zones or both Houses Hr Bloodngutz retuens The wall by pink floyd in 3D RUns return Shining A house with every room being a house from a past year and features every house. Obvi has multiple exits. IT Final Destination A house like cold blind terror and pitch black Ahs Scarezones Seven Apocolypse: Has four horsemen Slender Seven the Kevin Spacey movie? or 7 Non luget impii. (talk) 15:57, May 14, 2017 (UTC) 7Luigi18512 (talk) 15:59, May 14, 2017 (UTC) Mine would probably be: Icon= Eddie Houses = Run 4, Nightingales with a Russian Civil War theme (to commerate 100 years), Resident Evil 7, AHS, Castle Vampyr: The Reawaking, another original, Hellraiser, The Shining and Vamp 56' Scare-zones = I have no idea. My icon would be Hr Bloodngutz because he is cool and i havent seen him in a house since i was 7 ;-; Would he particually sell tickets to the general public though? Or would they have to suround his involvment with IP's like with Chance. Non luget impii. (talk) 16:16, May 14, 2017 (UTC) I mean he IS a horror movie host XD so its kind of obvious My point is that, without a good marketing campaign (Talking pre-2012 levels) most of the general public wouldn't know who H.R. Bloodngutz was and get confused. Surrounded him with Ips and say that Hr. Bloodngutz is coming back and your gonna be the star of his first broadcast Like how Chance was barely in her own adverts? That could work. No one knows who Eddie is either tho He's a bloke with a chainsaw who likes to kill people, what more do you need to know? Anyway, there might not be an icon this year. Non luget impii. (talk) 16:47, May 14, 2017 (UTC) Same with H.r Hes an insane Horror host thats it XD We're getting nowhere with this convesation so I suggest we stop talking about it before it turns into an argument. I sort of believe we could not be getting an icon this year, because it fits a formula started by Lady Luck: anniversary year, controversial icon (Lady Luck), no icon, anniversary year, controversial icon (Chance) True but people loved Jack and Chance so i doubt they wont. Plus 2012-2014 was known as some of the worst years Anyway gtg so bye Have a nice time! (I believe that she was controversial because of how many people hated her house and scare-zone last year) HEr house sucked and btw im leaving in 10 minutes her scarezone was ok WOrst house EVER >:( That's why there could not be an icon this year, due to the backlash. Non luget impii. (talk) 17:28, May 14, 2017 (UTC) Btw why do u want eddie to be the icon why dont you want him to be the icon when you actually are going I just said that because there was alot of speculation (at the begining at least) that Eddie would be the icon this year. I actually have no idea who is could or should be. Other than Bloody Mary of course, but that's never going to happen so long as Bobbie Weiner is alive. Breaking News Bobbie Wiener killed by Dr. Mary Agana so that she can return YAYAYYAYAYA! Non luget impii. (talk) 18:34, May 14, 2017 (UTC) Anyways gtg so seeya Have a nice trip! Non luget impii. (talk) 18:38, May 14, 2017 (UTC) And back. Btw i saw the facade for sprung tent 2 behind some trees and saw something next to the sprung tents that could be something. It was rocks with tree roots growing in them. Also went in my Hhn 21 shirt :) Neat! Had school. Do you think we could be seeing a reimagining of the What Evil Has Taken Root? theme from HHN23? I had school today too :D and idk that would be cool. Kinda looked like the stuff in banshee lair I deleted a page because there were 2 pages for the same house And another one' Sorry for my inactivity yesterday. I had important almost beating the Legend of Zelda: The Breath of the Wild things to do XD yea i gtg to school Hey u there i have a theory on the icon Go ahead. I think its Cindy cause there is a person who apparently gives clues on hhn related things and mentions its a her. They say something about Carey (Where cindy is from) and says we walked her streets twice (she was supposed to be icon in 2002 and 2010) Your on his latest twitter post XDLuigi18512 (talk) 23:35, May 17, 2017 (UTC) Prob wrong but idk so whats yours? Yea gj i read his tweet you are figuring it out the numbers on grid are prob dates good job :D makes sense to me at least O~OLuigi18512 (talk) 23:52, May 17, 2017 (UTC) I think the first blacks are houses because 9 blue green icon because 1 icon first 5 dark blue cause five scarezones 2nd two blacks for the two shows and yea im prob wrong again but you never know. And you prob know who im talking about maybe Im bad at predicting the future o~o Wait if bluegreen means icon then the first post should tell about the icon. The first post says ressurecting from the flame... :O :O :O Im gonna be wrong tho ;-; Oh hes ressurecting from the flame. Dang welp i fail at life o~o